The Elemental Dragon
by 19Link93
Summary: Crossover from Spyro: Spyro and Cynder gave up their lives to save the planet from the Destroyer and the Dark Master, but 16 yrs has pass and The Dark Master is back and it is up to Dawn their daughter and Duncan the son of Belloc to stop this evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Dawn Eclipse

**Hair info:** Waist length, Black (In half dragon form it has purple highlights)

**Scales:** Blend in with skin color, behind the neck, shoulders, center of her back, arms, left hand

**Personality:** Caring, Brave, and Protective (Mostly how Spyro is)

**Eye Color:** Green

**Family:** **Spyro**-birth father (dragon)

**Cynder**-birth mother (dragon)

**Amy**-mother (human), jealous of Dawn, cares only about money and her daughter

**Jack**-father (human) cares deeply about both of his daughters, buys Dawn's clothes etc since Amy won't

**Ashley**-sister (human), jealous of Dawn, picks on her at school and at home

**Half Dragon Information: **(Black Scales are randomly over her body)

Tail (5 ft)-black, purple underneath, large spike on it (like Cynder's)

Two Large Horns (Spyro's horns)-golden

Claws-golden, black scales from hand up about half way to arm

Green cat-like eyes

Fire hole on chest (Like Duncan's)-rainbow color

Vampire like teeth

Two huge Scales on chest-bottom of scales go around like a traing bra

Shorts cover below her waist-Black

Feet claws-golden claws, black scales from feet up about half way up the knee

Bat-like wings-golden outside, purple inside. Spike on the top of the wings (like Cynder's)

Large Purple scales from chest to belly

**Powers: **Controls fire, electricity, earth, ice, poison, wind, shadow, fear, fury breath (she can learn moves from Eternal Night and Dawn of the Dragon Spyro games)

**Characters you'll see in story from Spyro are:** Hunter, Sparx, Mole people, Destroyer, Dark Master (Malefor), Chronicle (Ignitus), The Guardian Dragons (Cyril; Ice, Terrador; Earth, Volteer; Electricity, (Maybe Spyro and Cynder)

**History and Information: **(Happens 12 years after Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon plus Spyro and Cynder are in their adult sizes, after the Firebreather movie)

Spyro died when he uses all his energy to seal the Destroyer in a non active volcano about 6 hours away from where Duncan lives. Cynder died when she gave up her life to save Dawn when the Destroyer was near the nest (Dawn was an egg but her mom dark powers changed her half human, so she changed to a new born baby), which led Spyro to seal the Destroyer. The Guardian Dragons gave Dawn to Hunter to find her some human parents intell it was time to train her, because they can't train her when she's half human. Hunter and Sparx watched Dawn as she grows up with her new family. Sparx is not allowed to become Dawn's dragonfly intell she learns about her half dragon part. A month before Dawn's birthday, the Dark Master seal starts to break so he sends out creatures to destroy Dawn but are usually stopped by Barnes, Duncan, Hunter and the Guardian Dragons. She is trained by The Guardian Dragons to breathe ice, earth, electricity and learn fire by Duncan. On her birthday she will able to use her full dragon form so that why the Dark Master wants her dead. Love starts to bloom between them.

**Sorry about lots of info, it because sometimes I write my stories too short. I do not own Firebreather and Spyro characters. REWIEW**


	2. Ch1 New School and Friends

**Sorry for not updating because my computer is breaking down on me. Think that its a virus but anyway in this story Kenny and Isabel are dating. Duncan and Jenna are not dating. Ashley is not that mean to Dawn in this chapter because she has no friends. I do not own Fire breather or its characters, also the spyro characters are not mine only Dawn. I hope you enjoy.**

Ch.1 New School and Friends

**Dawn's POV**

_I walked towards two large gold doors with nine weird symbols on them,as I reached for a silver dragon head that used as a knob. There was this feeling of power and evil coming from inside. Then when I barely touched the knob a growl came from inside the room then it laughed in a growling noise. I hesitated for a moment then turned the knob but then it fiercely swung opened revealing two glowing eyes and a row of shining white teeth then it opened "I'll be coming for you soon" it said growling then the teeth opened and rushed at me._

I quickly opened my eyes and half my body shot up from the bed, I was sweating and breathing heavily. Then my dad came rushing in my room in his gray suit "Are you ok" he said worried as he sat at the corner of my bed and with one arm he hugged me. "Its that same nightmare"I said, dad got up from the bed " You had that same nightmare since your were a child" he said. I got out of bed and went to my closet to grab my clothes for today "All I see is those doors and a pair of red eyes" I said and it sent chills down my spine as I said that. "Maybe it will go away...well I got to get ready for work" dad said as he closed the door as he walked out of my room for I could get dressed. I got dressed, put my hair in a bun and my makeup then I heard my dad yell "We're leaving at 8:15 because I got to meet my boss at 8:20" then I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

"Ready girls" my dad yelled while fixing his tie, "I can hear you dad" Ashley said then rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket and went outside. Then the she devil came in the room and glared at me when she saw me, she walked over to dad and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. "I'm outta here" I said disguised and passed them to go outside. I got in to the backseat of the car "Whats taking dad so long" Ashley said from the front seat, "Oh they are getting it on" I said trying not to laugh. "Ewww"Ashley said then looked outside. Then about 15min the door of the drivers seat opened and dad got in. "Ready"dad said without looking at us, Ashley grumbled under her breath and I looked away.

It took about 10min to get to the school, Ashley and I got out of the car and saw late students hurrying to school. "Bye my little girls" dad said then sped off. Three girls laughed as they passed us, "That's it I'm walking to school tomorrow" Ashley said then headed to the school. "Here's your class schedule" My sister said as she passed me my schedule, our dad registered us in school yesterday. I looked through my schedule then I looked up I noticed that we were lost because we walked in a cafeteria, "This school is a maze"Ashley growled. "Can I help you ladies" someone from behind us said, we both turned to see a man in his 40s. "Sorry, I think that we are lost" I said, he looked at me "Let me guess new students". We both nodded our heads, "May I see your schedules please" he asked, we handed them over to him. "Room D124 that is just down the hall, I'll take you there" and he handed our schedule back to us. We began to walk through the hallway Intel we stopped at a door which had the number D124. When he opened the door and walked inside, we heard students talking loudly inside.

Ashley and I just stayed outside, "So we got 2 new student"a female voice said from inside the room. The room went quiet for 5secs then we heard whispers coming from the students. Our helper walked out of the room "You could go inside now" then he walked off. I felt fear enter throughout my body as we slowly walked in the room, we got stares from everyone in the room. I heard a guy said to his friends "Alright hotties in the classroom"and some of them even winked at us. "Class we got two new students Ashley and Dawn" Our chemistry teacher said as she standed up, we both waved to the class. "Well welcome to this wonderful school, lets find you some seats" the teacher said as she looked around for some empty seats. "Ashley sit next to Jenna" she pointed to a girl with pale skin and white hair, "And Dawn sit next to Isabel" she add and a girl with purple hair raised her hand and smiled at me. We both sat in our seats, "Ok class we will be doing an experiment with chemicals" she said as she poured some black liquid in beakers. "You'll be working in fours on this experiment so choose your groups" she said.

"Dawn right" the girl with purple hair said, I nodded than she stretched out her hand "I'm Isabel". I took her hand. "Hi I'm Kenny" a boy with black hair said as he and his friend with blonde hair walked over, than Kenny elbowed his friend "Don't be shy dude". "H..Hi I'm Duncan" Duncan said nervous and blushed alittle than he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at them "Nice to meet you all" I said shyly. The teacher gave us warning look as she walked by because we were talking instead of working. "We four are gonna work as a group"Isabel said and smiled at me, than we got to work. We cleaned our station when there was 5mins left of class. "Which class do you have next"Isabel asked as we sat in our seats, "Umm English 3 in room E119" I said as I scanned through my classes on my schedule. "Yesssss we are going to the same classroom" Isabel said excited. The bell rang and everybody rushed out the door, the four of us walked together in the hallway.

"Alright bye Isabel and Dawn" Kenny said and he gave Isabel a quick kiss on the cheek, Duncan smiled then elbowed his friend. Isabel giggled and waved to Kenny as he went to class, Duncan glimpsed at me before he followed him to class. "I think Duncan adores you" Isabel excitedly said, I flushed and gazed at the floor. "I think the both of you both will make a cute couple but you'll have to go through Jenna if you want him"she seeking an answer from me, I just rolled my eyes but when she mentioned Jenna that brought me back to earth. "Jenna is the girl with pale skin and white hair right?" I asked her, "Yup, she was Duncan's love interest and I used to like him but Kenny protected me from two kaiju and started to fall for him, now he's my boyfriend" Isabel expressed to me, "what are kaiju" I asked her. "They are giant creatures that attack cities...you'll find something interesting about Duncan when you get to know him alot" she smiled at me than she walked inside the classroom leaving me clueless.

I walked outside to answer my dad on the phone, "_Dawn, how is school so far" _My dad asked me. "Good, I've made some friends" I said smiling, _"that's good Dawn, I'm so proud of you"_ he said proud. "Thanks dad" I happily said, _"Umm listen I'm not gonna be able to pick you up from school, so I asked Amy to pick you and Ashley up, ok" _he sounded upset, "It's alright dad" I tried to not sound saddening. _"Alright I'll see you when I get home, bye", _"Bye dad" I said and we both hung up at the same time. I went into the cafeteria to find a seat than I heard someone yell my name, I look and saw Isabel waving her hand. She was sitting with Kenny who was eating an sandwich, I sat across from her "where's Duncan" I asked them. "Oh he went to get his lunch" Kenny said, "Oh ok" I took my Subway sub out of my bag and began to eat it lucky my dad bought some Subway before we went to school. Isabel glared at something behind me "She's bugging him again" she growled, Kenny and I looked behind me and saw Duncan and Jenna talking to each other. Then Duncan saw me then said something to Jenna before walking towards us waving at her, she glared at me before she sat down with her friends.

Duncan threw a brown bag into the trash and walked towards us, "what I missed" he asked as he sat next to me. Kenny rose up an eye brow "nothing special" Isabel spoke still glaring at Jenna, she must really hate Jenna. "So what did Jenna want" she said ferocious, "She was wondering if I'm taking her to prom this year" Duncan replied. Isabel gawked at him then looked at me "So Dawn are you going" she looked at me with pleading eyes, "I might go but I have to find a dress first and a date" I said. "Maybe you could go with Dun.." she didn't finish because the bell rang that lunch was over, "well Dawn, you and Duncan have the same class next so text me" she winked as she wrote her number down and gave it to me than she and Kenny walked together to class leaving me with Duncan. "Well we better start walking to class" Duncan said as he got up from the table, "Ya before we're late to class" I said than smiled at him than we headed to class. People started to stare and whisper about us as we walked together to class, I caught him glimpse in my direction once in a while "So when did you move here" he asked me breaking the silence. "About two days ago but I've been unpacking yesterday" I sighed. I heard him softly laugh which made me smile then it was quiet again but we got to class.

Duncan and I paired up for a project in History which we had to make an essay on Harriet Tubman, I was writing down notes from a text book until some boy put his arm around my shoulder "Hey babe wanna come to prom with me" he said ignoring Duncan's glares. "I might not go" I started to get uneasy with his arm around my shoulder, "leave her alone Troy" Duncan growled. "What you say freak" he said laughing, I saw Duncan eyes turn green. Troy had fear on his face than left our table, when Duncan looked back at me and his eye were back to their brown color. I shrugged it off and continued to work on the project, maybe I was imagining his eyes turning color. Then the bell rang that school was over, Duncan and I walked to the front of the school waiting for our ride.

"So you've got a ride"Duncan asked me looking side to side for his ride, "Amy is giving us a ride but I'm waiting for Ashley" I said as I looked around around for her. "I saw some lady pick her up at lunch in a red Ford" he said as he glanced at my direction. "Oh no she didn't" I shouted and, "What" Duncan got concerned and worried at the same time. "Amy left me to walk again, she always does this" I was really upset, than I started to walk along the sidewalk. "Where are you going" Duncan yelled as he ran beside me, "I'm walking home since I don't have a ride anymore" I grumbled. "My mom can drop you off at your house" Duncan said, "I don't have to, I know the way to my house" I didn't want him to worry about me because I took karate in my hometown. "It's ok I know karate" I said, he looked at me like if I was crazy "Karate won't save you from kaiju". "I'll kick their huge butts if they get anywhere me" I stated, he just smiled at my bravery. Than a silver Nissan Jetta parked next to us, I saw a beautiful woman in the car roll up her window.

"Hey honey, who's your girlfriend"she smiled at us, "Moomm"Duncan wined while both of our cheeks redden. "Can we give Dawn a ride to her house" Duncan asked his mom, "Sure sweety" she said then he groaned in embarrassment. His mom looked at me "Hi I'm Margret" she smiled at me, "Oh I'm Dawn, nice to meet you" I said shyly and we shook hands. Duncan and I got in the car, Duncan sat in the backseat with me. "Where do you live sweety" Margret asked me, "Umm on 64th 3534" I said, "Cool you live a block away" Duncan looked excited. About 5mins of silence in the car until it came to a stop at my house, Duncan and I got out of the car "thanks for the ride, miss" I gazed at Margret. "Just call me Margret honey" she smiled at me. Duncan and I walked to my porch and standed there until I noticed that something small poking out of the back of his neck. "Hey Duncan turn around you got something sticking out of the back of your neck" I asked him, at first he hesitated for a moment than he turned around uneasy. I quickly picked it out "Ouch" he yelped, "OMG I'm so sorry" I felt guilty as he turned to face me. I noticed that he was about 5inches taller than me, "It's alright, it been real itchy there" he laughed. "Here let me rub it to make it feel better" and I reached and rubbed the back of his neck, our body were 3inches away from each other. His eyes got huge than they closed and he layed his head on my hand and he looked relaxed, I felt my whole face turn hot. Then when a removed my hand away from his neck, his eyes quickly opened, "I better be going,so I'll see you at school" his face was crimson which was hard to see because his skin was orange. "Alright see ya" I softly said still feeling the heat on my face, Duncan headed to his car then waved goodbye and got in. I waved back than went into the house.

Duncan's POV

I watched Dawn to inside her house, than we sped off. "I like her,she's pretty and respectful" mom smiled as she expressed, "She's new to school"I stated then I watch us go past houses and cars. "I like her better than Jenna because I feel like if Jenna uses you" mom stated, "I know, you pretend to like her when she's around" I looked at the floor board of the car. "Oh and I saw how you reacted when she rubbed your neck"she laughed, I looked at her shocked then my face heated up. "The same thing happened when I rubbed your father's neck and he begin to purr" she added, I looked at her disguised I didn't want to hear it. I touched my neck remembering when Dawn rubbed it, it sent pleasure through me. When she was in my mind or near me, I became filled with emotions. I felt if I needed to protect her from anything that harmed her. This feeling is different when I'm with Dawn instead of Jenna, and true I did feel like if Jenna used me because she did ask for an other red kaiju diamond for prom which means that I have to go into the kaiju lair and get an other one. I know that Jenna doesn't like Dawn, Kenny and Isabel because I hang out with them more than her. I don't know if I should ask Jenna or Dawn to prom, Kenny and Isabel are going together. Well this is gonna be one interesting year I thought and smiled as we arrived to our house.

**This chapter took forever to think, sorry if there were any errors in the story or that the character are Oc. I try to update when I can fix my computer, Next chapter Sparx and the Guardian Dragons. She's gonna meet Sparx, hunter and the Guardian dragons and find out the truth about her life and her self. REWIEW no flames please.**


End file.
